fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nasima Zen
Summary An OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. She appears in a originally created series named as 'Scatter' playing as the main protagonist. Background Not much is known of Nasima's past. The only obvious assumption is that she was chosen to be one of the leading Spirals to restore balance and protect those in need. Personality Nasima, while not in battle is the epitome of a business woman. She consults with debts and payments that others cannot make on their own and like her job as a Spiral demands, she assists those in need when not in battle, financially. Stern, responsible, adamant and outgoing, Nasima takes no risks within her position and responsibilities. Though, Nasima can be stubborn, reckless and extremely lazy, whenever duty calls, she is usually the first to respond to it. Powers and Stats Tier : 5-C | 3-A Name : 'Nasima Zen. (Nicknamed Nami by several people.) '''Origin : ''Scatter'. (A series made by Dragon Tran.) '''Gender : '''Female '''Age : '''25 (Stops aging at post timeskip.) '''Classification : Human | Spiral Attack Potency : Moon Level | Universe Level '(Able to create a universe and destroy it with 'Paradox Manipulation' and 'Reality Warping' but can also use force and 'Spiral' arts to destroy the universe and create them.) '''Range : '''Vast. (Can manipulate different attributes into bladed shapes that she can use to slice apart targets with. Can send blasts that reach long distances, entire continents in seconds.) '''Speed : FTL+ '(Moving faster then light and could comprehend opponents who can move to different galaxies in seconds. Traveled from the Sun back to Earth in a matter of seconds.) | 'Massively FTL '(Travel, combat and reaction speeds.) 'Durability : Moon/Planetoid Level+ '(Survived a shockwave that took out a Moon.) | 'Universe Level+ '(Tanked a universe sized 'Spiral' deity's swing with minor damage.) 'Stamina : '''Immense. (Can survive multiple pressures of gravity.) '''Lifting Strength : Class M+ '(Lifted a pyramid and tossed it.) | 'Class P+ '(Pushed back a several asteroids that were sent flying to Earth.) 'Striking Strength : '''At least '''Class TJ '| 'Class XJ+ '(With 'Spiral' force.) 'Standard Equipment : '''Tablet, pen. '''Intelligence : '''Great tactician. (She embodies the mind of Athena in both tactic and battle strategy. Can problem solve very well.) '''Powers and Abilities : '''Super strength, speed, durability and stamina, master martial artist and unrivaled strategist. Chi/Energy manipulation. Master at 'Spiral' arts, Space manipulation. '''Weaknesses : '''If most of her attempts and retaliation fail too many times, she will lean more towards despair which will force her to worry and make reckless and haste decisions. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques : ' 'Mikadzuki Yari : '''This attack allows Nasima to generate a blade of complete destruction. Stemmed from her own 'Spiral' energy, Nasima can use this energy to destroy targets by slashing her generated blade at a target. The outcome would be a blast of energy from the direction the blade was sliced at. An example is when she lifted the blade in an upward slash, which brought an entire blast of energy to slice apart an entire Moon. The generated blade can take many forms of weapons. It is able to extend and even split into a lot of shards of energy to fire at opponents. The most common form of damage is which the energy can latch onto the target and consume them, the energy dissipates afterwards to completely destroy the target. '''Fighter Formation : '''When Nasima enters the battlefield, she usually dons her suit, however, when situations require her absolute attention and strength, she will rid of the suit and her true being will start to form over her humanoid form. This fabric is dark and thick, moving like liquids that attach to Nasima and as it attaches onto her, it protects her being from projectiles and other harmful attacks. It allows her to fight effortlessly in any amount of gravity and was able to continue fighting when she was "bent in space". '''Spiral Force ': Nasima can manipulate the space and or direct her palms forward to push something back with intense force. This force can be overwhelming, taking out galactic leveled beings. As for the manipulation of space, Nasima can crush her opponent within space if she has the energy to do so. '''Key : Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Other Notable Victories : ' '''Notable Losses : ' 'Notable Draws : ' '''Credits for picture goes to the original creator. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Spear User Category:Sword Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages